Impossible Dream
by SisterHearts
Summary: Stuck in the Harry Potter Universe more confused than ever before. Struggling to believe this whole thing is real, with Barty Crouch Jr. And that one quote that keeps turning around in her head 'Hello I'm the Doctor' Doctor who exactly? Lori Archer is stuck in this impossible dream. Rated T just in case.


**Authors Note: Sorry about the beginning it may start off a bit slow, but it should pick up, please keep reading next chapter will be up soon and it'll be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who, none of those characters are mine. I only own Lori Archer.**

Lori sat on her large dark blue bed, the nearby lamp flickering in the brisk night air. She was flicking through one of her favourite books. Usually Lori would just lay in bed dreaming up her own adventures but tonight she just felt like reading someone else's adventures. The large book in her hands was in fact, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The one book she truly loves, mainly because of her favourite character (other than Ron) the mysterious Barty Crouch Jr. He always seemed so evil, but the thing that always got to her was, just one question that stuck in her head, why? She didn't know why, what drove this young fictional character to be so, very evil. Not that she minded a bad boy. Was it family? Its possible I mean Barty Senior seemed a bit pig headed. And that annoying voice, that was used to portray him in the movies. Awesome movies, back on track… Was it peer pressure? Maybe just maybe, he was born to be evil? But that seems a little far-fetched even for Lori Archer.

Eye lids slumping lower and lower, shoulders drooping more and more. Lori's head starts to lower, her tired body sending her into the land of infinite possibilities. Towards a beautiful word well two really, towards sleep and best of all, dreams.

'Let go of me you pathetic little men'

'Hello father'

'I'll be welcomed back like a hero'

These Voices went around and around inside my head, I knew the voice so very well, Barty, Well David Tennant, Well actually him acting as Barty, but not all of these voices were his, well they were but this one I don't understand its confusing, the voice sounds so lonely, so old, so intelligent, why would this quote end up in my dreams?

'Hello I'm the Doctor'

A pain pierces through my skull, deep into my head, it hurts so much. Pressing my palms to my temples pressing as though it'll ease the pain, I curl into a ball, tears leak from my eyes. I've had headaches before but none this bad, Ugh, it was easier sleeping. A shuffling sound fills my ears, passing through my throbbing head. "Mum I'll be up soon go away" I murmur through my arm. Why'd she have to come in so damn early? It must only be like 6:30 or earlier! The shuffling didn't cease "Who are yeh?" A gruff voice rings through the room, WAIT, hold up! I know that voice! It can't be… It's not possible… "How'd yeh git 'ere" The voice so familiar and so impossible sounds again, every syllable like a knife to the head.

Just then do I realise I haven't even moved, I've just been laying here curled up in a ball. How stupid must I look to this stranger in my room. Wait, I am in my room right? Might as well risk a peek. Lifting my arm slightly, a slither of light enters my eyes. The pain my head hurts even more, I let out a groan. Regretting it immediately, as the voice returns. But this time worry, lacing its tone "Are yeh alright?" I flinch feeling arms wrap around me.

Opening my eyes a little once more, all I can see in my vision is brown. As the impossible man lifts me up, much to my dismay, something tickles my nose, something wirey… Oh god no! no, no, no! I can feel it coming, I gotta sneeze! "_achoo_" a tiny squeak escapes my lips. Looking up to the man whose arms I still lay quite comfily in.

His large bushy brown beard moving slightly as a chuckle leaves his large lips. Moving my head slightly, looking around my head hating me for every movement my eyes make. A large chair sits in the corner of the room a fire burning as well. Well that confirms it then I'm not in my room anymore I'm in Hagrid's hut. And the man whose arms I'm in is none other than Hagrid's large bulky arms. But it's not possible! I can't be here! It's all a dream! It must be, yeah I'm just asleep. Soon I will wake up and go to school and all will be well… "It's all a dream, it's all a dream'' I mumble to myself trying to calm down, a bead of sweat travels down my forehead. Ugh, I really feel sick… "Gosh, yeh don't look so good, better get yeh to Madam Pomfrey" Hagrid's loud voice sounds again, why does he sound so worried for me? Right it's a dream anything can happen. Wait! Did he say Madam Pomfrey!? Even if this is a dream there is no way I'm going there! Starting to wriggle in his arms, I try to shout no but it comes out as a mere whisper.

"Stay Still, yeh need help you're not well!" Despite Hagrid's demands I continue to struggle, even though my limbs are feeling weaker and weaker. Uhhhh, I don't think everything is meant to be spinning… I feel myself moving; I'm not walking am I? Stopping moving I frown, why am I moving again? After what feels about an hour, I realise Hagrid's the one walking.

What hope do I have, I'm a puny human against a half giant, not to mention a half giant in my dreams! Yes, I'm still determined this is a dream. Giving up on trying to run or trying to think, I rest my head on the large man's chest. "Good girl, yeh just relaxed we'll get you better in no time" I smile slightly at Hagrid's remark about me being a good girl; he really does sound like my mum.

It's actually not that bad being carried by Hagrid, yes his beard is a bit itchy, and he doesn't seem to walk the best, by its nice nevertheless. Closing my eyes I listen to his heart beat 'Lub lub, lub lub, lub lub"

Before I know it, the lumbering man with his sturdy legs has reached the door of the infamous castle, Hogwarts. Wow, my memory must be amazing this is a good looking replica of Hogwarts! At that moment I realise we are almost to Madam Pomfrey's door. I hate doctors, nurses and anything to do with medicine or needles or even tests! With the small amount of strength that has returned to my heavy limbs, I start up a fuss again kicking around with all my might. The struggle must have startled Hagrid as before I can react my body comes in contact quite hardly, with the ground. A pain shoots up my back and down my arms, my headache re ignites to an unbearable level.

Curling back up into my protective ball, I whimper, trying to bite back the tears. I can feel my body shaking furiously. "Make it stop" I plead to the man who I know must still be there looking over me. "Please" my voice becoming hoarser with each word. "Rubeus Hagrid, what is the meaning of this!" A greasy, horrid sounding voice, Illuminates the quietness of the room. "Scaring the little brats are we? Never thought you had it in you." The voice sneers. I know the voice, I could work it out if I tried but all I care about is this pain ending.

"I want to wake up, I want to wake up." I whisper to myself, moving my hand slowly towards my arm, I pinch myself. "Ow!" I mumble. I guess it doesn't always help you wake up. "Snape, I can explain, this young girl just appeared in my hut shaking on the ground" Hagrid's gruff reply sounds. Ha, I knew he was still there! But I wasn't shaking that much was i? "I was taking her to Madam Pomfrey, when she started to kick up a fuss and she fell out of meh arms"

Well, I hate doctors. "Wouldn't it have been wiser to send for Dumbledore, instead of bringing her here?! She could be working for you-know-who for all we know!" Well he has got a point there, I have to admit. "Well, uh, uhm!" The half giant's feeble stammers sound through the hall. I've had enough of this, I want a say in this. Moving a little out of my little ball, letting out a deep breath, a burning sensation fills my throat making me cough rather loudly. Well, I guess that got attention back to me. Looking up to where the sound of Snape's voice was coming from, I try to tell him what I think and that it's all a dream, but my attempt just results in another coughing fit. Bending over still coughing, a few tears escape my eyes. A hand claps along my back, helping me stop. Wow, Hagrid's got a gentle touch for a half giant with massive arms.

Looking up to thank the man, I scramble backwards realising it was Snape. His wand drawn and pointing right at my heart. "You're coming with me girl." His slimy voice echoes around me, my head hating him a lot. Not wanting to make him angrier. I push myself up to my feet, stumbling slightly. Almost falling backwards with the lack of energy in my legs, Hagrid stabilises me so that way I don't fall. I can see Snape's pointed nose twitching with hate, I guess he doesn't like me, already. "Hagrid, go back to your so called home, I expect Dumbledore will want a word with you for bringing a supposed death eater into the school grounds" The professor of slytherin demands. "Yes sir." Hagrid turns around starting to walk towards the large castle door. I start to panic he's going to leave me ALONE with Snape! No, no, no! Starting to hyperventilate at the thought of being alone with the slytherin professor, "No, please don't go!" I manage to say in a higher tone of voice that sounded like a softer stage whisper. Hagrid turns around about to reply when Snape interrupts "Who are you to make demands! He shall not stay, just because you think you will be safer with him!" He snarls wand jabbing into my face. Looking at Hagrid a pleading look on my face, he walks away; obviously sadly… my thoughts are cut short with Snape pulling me rather harshly. I let him pull me for a little, using all of my concentration on not falling over, the headache still burning behind my eyes.

Reaching the giant griffin statue in front of the headmaster's office, at an amazing speed seeing that Snape had to slow down a little for me, the professor utters a password, to quiet for my ears. And the griffin starts to move, revealing a staircase. Great more stairs did the designers of Hogwarts have a stair fetish? Suddenly I realise I'm about to see Dumbledore, well my dream Dumbledore but still! He's powerful and hates death eaters, and Snape seems pretty sure I'm a death eater! He might kill me! Halfway up the staircase I stop moving much to the gits annoyance. "Move girl!" I shake my head. A deep growl rumbles in Snape's throat, Jabbing his wand into my back he growls out once more "Move, or else." Hesitantly I take a step upwards, I continue climbing the stairs until we reach the door of Dumbledore's office, standing there tall and proud. Even I have to admit it's beautiful. Snape knocks on the door not once taking his wand away from my chest.

The doors swing open to reveal an amazing room, it's beautiful, I can't help it a grin erupts on my face, but that's when I see it, him, I see mad-eye moody stand right there next to the one and only Dumbledore. I gasp taking a step backwards, mad eye no, it can't be but does that mean… I'm in front of Barty Crouch junior! I know I wanted to meet him but this is creepy. He's mad! Crazy! Cute but still a maniac! (Bartys the cute one, not Mad-eye Moody)

"Dumbledore, this young lady was found in Hagrid's hut, in which he brought her here unwisely of course because, this young lady here might be a death eater." Snape announces sounding rather up himself. I smile sheepishly, and wave a little. "Hi" I whisper chest still burning from earlier making it harder to talk. "Of course, thank you professor leave her with me, you are dismissed." The old beared man states, not sounding angry at all, maybe he won't be angry at me. Professor Snape exits the room much to my delight. "Come sit down." The headmaster smiles, gesturing to the seat next to him, I slowly walk towards the chair. Sitting down I look up to Dumbledore, "Sorry" I say quietly. I glance up to Mad-eye for a split second; he's just staring at me... "Now, now, let's start with the basics, who are you?" Dumbledore asks in a sweet tone, is this man never angry? I practically broke into his school, and I could be working for the most evil man alive!? That'd make me mad, but nevertheless I answer stammering slightly. "L-Lori Archer sir"

Dumbledore smiles, Mad-eye by his side. "How did you get here Miss Archer?" Uh oh, I knew he would ask that, how am I meant to answer? I guess I just tell him my theory… "I didn't It's all just a dream." I state plainly. His eyebrow rises slightly, "Why would you say that?" He asked confusion clear in his voice. Wait, if this wasn't a dream I shouldn't say I know everything about them... I go for the silent option; I just stare at Dumbledore wide eyed. "There's nothing to be afraid of you can tell me Lori" The headmaster smiles. "I want to wake up, I want to go home" I mumble, closing my eyes not wanting to see the intimidating stares or Fake Moody's eye. Actually it's nice to close my eyes. "Lori it's okay." I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I gasp flinching away from it, my eyes snapping open, staring at them. My head hurts, my back hurts and my arms hurt not to mention my legs, I just want to go to sleep, or wake up! I stare into Moody's eyes, or eye? "It hurts, please make it stop." I plead; I just want it to end. "Moody, check her arm for the mark" I flinch as his hand touches my skin, I know who he is and it scares me. "She's clear sir, not one of them dirty rats." He snarls. Dumbledore shakes his head, realising he's not going to get much out of me in this state. "What a time for this to happen right in the middle of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, take her to Madam Pomfrey." Ugh, not this again! I'm hating this.

**Authors Note: Ta da cliff hanger? Sort of? Not really? Please review? The more reviews I get the more I will write and more often I will post. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
